The Best Mistake
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: We all make mistakes. Whether they be big or small. Some we learn from, and some we just kind of look past and say oh well. The best kinds of mistakes however, are the ones that bring unexpected rewards. The ones that in the end...we don't regret at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so I write a lot of one-shots because even though I get tons of story ideas I never really know where to go with them or if I'll finish them. Well this idea hit me when I was watching an episode of FRIENDS(Don't ask lol) and at work I started to daydream and in eight hours I had the whole plot figured out and I just had to write it. Now updates may be really quick or sometimes take a little while so bear with me. I have been known to get the worst case of writers block ever but I will do my best to work through it. Anyways enough about me. This takes place right after PP2. Beca and Chloe have just moved in together but Beca is still with Jesse. Don't worry though this is a Bechloe story. It's going to be a slow build cause I want to make it as realistic as possible in this situation. Okay enough rambling. Enjoy chapter 1.**

 _Oh no._

 _No no no no no no no._

Chloe stared down at the test in her hands in shock. The plus symbol was barely visible on the screen but to Chloe, it was a fucking giant neon sign advertising her mistake.

Her stupid, _**stupid**_ mistake. One she barely remembered even making.

Her hand shook as she laid the stick down on the sink before resting her hands against the bathroom counter and taking in deep breaths.

Pregnant.

She was fucking pregnant.

But even worse...she couldn't for the life of her remember who the father was. It was just some random frat boy who's face and name held no importance to her. Only one face and name mattered to her that night. The one she was trying to forget.

Beca.

Chloe sighed heavily looking up at her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes.

 _God, what did I do?_

…...

 _3 weeks ago, Bella's Victory Party_

Chloe nursed the drink in her hand, watching from across the room as Beca and Jesse faced off against Benji and Emily in a game of beer pong.

Chloe rolled her eyes and immediately chugged what was remaining of her drink as Beca landed a shot to one of Benji and Emily's cups and Jesse congratulated her with a kiss.

Chloe continued to stare bitterly at the couple until she felt an arm sling over her shoulder. She looked over to see Amy standing there, holding a nearly full vodka bottle.

"Why the long face gingy? We're Aca-World champions!" The Aussie shouted holding her bottle in the air and getting a few cheers from the people within earshot.

Chloe sighed. "Just not in the partying mood I guess." She replied staring down into her now empty cup.

Amy looked over to the beer pong table and then turned back to Chloe. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the Cap and the Treble would it?" Amy asked even though she already knew the answer. All the Bella's knew about how Chloe felt about their awkward and oblivious leader. Chloe wasn't exactly good at hiding her emotions and well, the Bella's weren't blind. Everyone could see that Chloe was in love with Beca.

Well, everyone except Beca. And maybe Jesse, but that's cause he was too busy being in love with Beca too.

Chloe sighed once again. This one heavier and more defeated. When she looked up and saw Beca and Jesse exchange victory high-fives and another kiss, she held out her cup to Amy. "Just pour me another drink."

Amy gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before filling Chloe's cup to the max. The redhead downed the contents in three big gulps before holding her cup out once again, eyes never leaving Beca and Jesse.

"Uhhhh you sure you just don't want the bottle Chlo?" Amy asked.

She really was only teasing but when Chloe tossed her cup aside and grabbed the bottle from her hands, Amy made no move to stop her. Just watched with concern as Chloe tipped the bottle up and starting to chug.

Stacie came over then and her eyes widened. "Whoa easy there Chloe, that stuff is pretty strong."

Chloe lowered the bottle to take in a few deep breaths as the alcohol burned its way down. She caught sight of Jesse and Beca standing in the corner now, Jesse's arm slung across her shoulders and the two of them laughing at something Benji had just said.

Chloe looked up at Stacie. "Good." Was all she said and then she was walking away, bottle still in hand.

The rest of that night, the parts she could actually remember anyway, was one big blur. Like someone had suddenly put everything in fast forward. She vaguely remembered doing shots of god knows what with Cynthia Rose in the kitchen when Beca and Jesse had walked in. Beca didn't say a word to her. Just poured her and Jesse to more cups of Amy's 'special punch' before walking back out hand in hand. After that the only memories she had was of wandering hands that were way too big, and kisses that were way too rough and hair that wasn't nearly long enough.

But Chloe didn't care. She just wanted to forget.

To forget that smirk.

To forget those cobalt blue eyes.

To forget that Beca wasn't hers.

Oh and apparently...

To forget _**the damn condom**_.

…...

 _Present Day_

Chloe wiped the tears from her cheeks as she look down at the test once again. Her hand immediately went to her stomach and she sighed. There was nothing she could do about it. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

She was going to be a mother _._

A _single_ mother.

Suddenly the bathroom felt way too small and it was hard to breathe. Chloe quickly opened the bathroom door in desperate need of some air, but when she went to step into the hallway she ran right into her roommate.

"Damn Chlo, where's the fire?" Beca asked grabbing Chloe's arms to steady her.

"I...I, uh...I need to go." Chloe stuttered out as tears threatened to spill over once again.

She went to step around Beca but the shorter girl caught her arm and gently pulled her back. "Whoa hey, what's wrong?" When Chloe didn't respond Beca rubbed up and down her arms. "Chloe you're shaking, what happened?" Beca asked seriously concerned now.

Chloe looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I, I'm..."

When it was clear Chloe wasn't going to continue Beca spoke up. "You're what? Talk to me Chlo." She said reaching up and wiping a strand of hair away from Chloe's face.

That opened the flood gates and suddenly Beca's arms were full of a sobbing redhead. "Hey, hey it's okay. I got you." Beca whispered rubbing Chloe's back. Beca wasn't very good with the comforting thing at first but over the years, and over the course of her friendship with Chloe, she had gotten better. She still hated to see Chloe cry but she was much better at handling it now then she was just a year ago.

After a few minutes when Chloe calmed down some Beca pulled back just enough to look at Chloe's face. "You want to go into the living room so you can tell me what's wrong?" Chloe looked hesitant but finally she nodded and Beca took her hand and led her down the hall.

Once they entered the living room Beca sat down on the couch and pulled Chloe down next to her. The redhead was still sniffling and shaking so Beca did the one thing she knew always calmed Chloe down. She patted her lap and gently pulled on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe took the hint before laying her head down on Beca's thighs and pulling her legs up onto the couch. She sighed as Beca immediately began running her fingers through her hair. Beca watched with a small smile as some of the tension left Chloe's shoulders. She kept one hand running through Chloe's hair while she used the other one to lightly run her fingertips up and down Chloe's back. Soon the sniffling and the shaking stopped but Beca continued her motions fearing if she didn't Chloe would start to freak out again. The next two words out of Chloe's mouth though would stop Beca's hands completely.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Beca's hands froze and Chloe closed her eyes at the reaction. When all she was met with was silence she slowly turned over on her back to look up at Beca. The younger girl was staring down at her in shock.

After a few minutes Beca blinked, finally coming out of her catatonic state and cleared her throat. "Yo-You're pregnant." When all Chloe did was nod Beca released a breath. She looked down at Chloe in confusion. "How...when did you...Who's the father?" Was the question Beca settled on.

Chloe sat up and turned sideways on the couch to face Beca. She sighed heavily. "I don't know." She replied her voice cracking and sounding so sad and vulnerable that it broke Beca's heart a little.

"Aw, Chlo." Beca said immediately scooting closer and taking one of Chloe's hands between both of her own. Chloe was looking down at the couch so Beca tugged on her hand. "Hey look at me." Chloe's watery blue eyes met hers and she gave a small reassuring smile. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. We'll figure it out."

Chloe blinked at her. "We?" She asked hesitantly.

Beca shrugged. "Well yeah. You didn't think I was going to let you go through this alone did you?"

Chloe looked slightly shocked. "I...I thought that you wouldn't want to deal with something as big as this. That you'd move out or something. I mean you've got enough stress as it is with your new job and starting real world stuff, and living with a pregnant woman is a lot to take and I just..." She shrugged. "I just thought it'd be too much of an unnecessary burden for you."

Beca squeezed her hand. "Chloe you could never be a burden to me. I'm not just going to abandon you cause things might get a little complicated. You're my best friend and I want to be here for you. Whatever you decide I'll support you." She squeezed Chloe's had again and smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you."

"No problem, Red." Beca said before pulling Chloe into a hug. When they separated Beca scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "So you uh, you have no clue who the uh, dad is?"

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "No, I was...I was way too drunk." hearing that out loud made her realize how terrible it sounded. She scoffed at herself. "Pretty stupid huh?" When she looked over at Beca all she saw in her eyes was sympathy. There was no judgment or disappointment.

"It's not stupid Chloe. You made a mistake. It happens to all of us." Beca replied.

Chloe sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. "Not ones as big as this."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe not. But you know what, this mistake is going to lead to something incredible. You're going to have a baby Chlo." Beca said with a smile. "And yeah I know you're terrified and unprepared but I know you. You're the nicest, most loving, giving person I've ever met. You're going to be an amazing mother. Sure it's a little unexpected and maybe you don't have it all figured out right now but you will. You have nine months to prepare and so many people that will back you a hundred percent. You have your parents, your brothers, Aubrey, me and all the other Bellas. Think of all the gifts and baby sitters!" Chloe laughed at that and Beca grinned at the sound. She laced her hand with Chloe's and squeezed. "You're going to be okay Chlo. And you'll be the best damn mother in the world. Not to mention a total MILF."

Chloe laughed once again and smiled fondly at Beca. "Thank you. For everything." She leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek.

Beca blushed looking down and cleared her throat. "You're welcome." She sighed then looked back up to Chloe. "So who you going to tell next?" She asked.

Chloe just shook her head. "I'm not sure. I mean it should be my parents, or Bree but I just, I'm just not up for it right now."

Beca nodded. "I understand." She chewed her bottom lip before looking over at the stack of DVD's Chloe had. She bumped the redhead's shoulder. "Hey, what do you say we watch a movie and order take-out?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Becs, you hate movies."

The brunette shrugged. "But you don't. Plus you've kind of had a rough day. Least I could do is sit through a few movies with you."

Chloe grinned at her. "Really?"

"Yeah." Beca replied with a smile. "Just not 'The Notebook' or 'Titanic.' I refuse to ever watch those two." Beca added.

Chloe smirked. "You will watch those with me one day Mitchell. Just wait and see."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Beale."

A few minutes later, Chloe was snuggled into Beca's side as 'The Other Woman' played on the screen. Chloe was still freaked, incredibly so but somehow, the knowledge the Beca was going to be there for her, help her made it all seem a little less terrible.

Guess those were the side effects of love. They made the scary things seem a little less scary because you had someone to share them with. Granted Beca wasn't in love with Chloe, but she did love her and she was there for her. And that was enough.

Chloe snuggled further into Beca's side and Beca rubbed her back. When Chloe looked up Beca smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulders before turning back to the movie. Chloe sighed contentedly.

Yeah, that was enough.

 **And that was chapter 1. What'd you guys think? I promise they won't all be that sad/angsty. This story is going to be a roller coaster of emotions I can already tell but there will be lots of fluffiness. I mean hello, a pregnant Chloe is just perfect for fluff lol. Anyway, until next chapter awesome nerds :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thanks for the all reviews/favs/follows. They make me smile and second, sorry for the wait guys. Here's chapter 2.**

Chloe sat on the hospital bed, twirling her thumb ring and rapidly bouncing her knee as she anxiously waited for the doctor to come back. It had been almost a week since she took the home test and she had made an appointment at the doctors a few days later. Before she told anyone else the news she wanted to be one hundred percent sure. Suddenly a hand landed on her knee stopping her nervous bouncing. She looked over to see Beca smiling at her.

"Chlo, relax. It's going to be fine."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean I already took the first test and it was positive so." She trailed off with a shrug.

Beca rubbed her knee. "I'm sure it's normal to be nervous. A home test is one thing, but this is the doctors test. This makes it official. More real."

Chloe sighed looking down and continuing to twist the ring on her thumb. "Yeah. After this I'm going to have to tell everyone." She looked up at Beca. "Still not exactly prepared for that."

"Hey if you want I'll be there with you when you tell everyone."

"Really?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I told you Chlo, you don't have to do this alone. Any of it."

Chloe smiled at her. "Thank you." Beca smiled back before Chloe sighed once again and ran a hand through her hair. "God my parents are going to freak."

Beca gave her a sympathetic look and moved her hand to the red heads back rubbing comforting circles.

A few seconds later the door opened and Dr. Richmond walked in, clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. "Well Chloe it's official...you are pregnant. Congratulations." She said lowering the clipboard her smile widening.

Chloe gave her a polite smile but having dealt with a number of women in a number of different situations the doctor could tell she was scared. Deciding not to make it any worse with her sympathy she looked back down at the clipboard. "Now according to this you were last sexually active only a few weeks ago so it's probably too early to be able to see anything on a sonogram; but I can schedule you an appointment about two weeks from now and you can come in and we can get a more accurate estimate of how far along you are."

Chloe nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sounds good."

Beca looked between Chloe and Dr. Richmond before hesitantly raising her hand.

Dr. Richmond gave her a slightly amused look. "Yes?"

Beca lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "Um, what's a sonogram?"

The doctor bit her lip to keep the smile off her face but Chloe however let hers appear and made no attempt to try and stop the small laugh that bubbled out. Beca blushed embarrassed but the doctor quickly answered her question to save her from further embarrassment.

"It's a test that uses reflected sound waves to produce a picture of the fetus. It's kind of like an ultrasound."

Beca nodded recognizing that word. "Oh okay, cool."

Chloe and Dr. Richmond shared a smile before the doctor spoke up again. "Okay Chloe I'm going to write down a list of some prenatal vitamins I want you to take. These are going to help provide you with some additional nutrients you may not get enough of in your diet. It's very important that you take these. We want your baby to be as healthy and happy as possible." Dr. Richmond ripped off the small piece of paper and handed it to Chloe.

Chloe read over the list before looking up at the doctor. "I have to take all these?"

"No not all. Those are just some different types in case one doesn't work out for you. Some can cause constipation, diarrhea, loss of appetite or severe cramps and stomach pain. If you get any of these symptoms come in to see me straight away and we'll get you put on different meds okay?"

Chloe looked a little freaked out but she nodded anyway. "Okay."

"We can pick these up on the way home." Beca said taking the list from Chloe and reading it over.

Dr. Richmond watched with a smirk as Chloe's nervousness immediately vanished as she smiled at the brunette. Clearing her throat she got the two girls attention. "Well that's pretty much it for today. I'll call you later in the week to let you know when your next appointment is. If anything happens before then or you have any questions don't be afraid to call me. I know this can all be a very scary process. I'm going to be honest the next few weeks are going to be a little rough. You're going to start experiencing fatigue, nausea and frequent urination. It may not be that bad for you or it could be all the time. Every pregnancy is different. But like I said, any questions don't hesitate to call me." She looked at Beca. "Either of you."

Both girls nodded and Chloe stood up shaking the doctors hand. "Thank you."

"Yeah thanks." Beca said shaking her hand as well.

…...

Beca glanced over at Chloe in the passenger seat before turning the music down. "So." Chloe looked over at her and Beca gave her a small smile. "Who do you want to tell first?"

Chloe immediately began twisting her thumb ring as she thought it over. She sighed heavily before shrugging. "I mean it should be my parents."

"But?" Beca asked.

"But...I think I need some practice before telling them. Might make it a little easier if I've done it a few times." Chloe replied.

Beca nodded. "Understandable. So Bree and the Bella's then?"

"Yeah." Chloe said before shaking her head with a small laugh. "God I can just imagine all their reactions."

Beca had to laugh at that as well. "Yeah. I'm thinking shock, a million questions and ten the immediate planning of your baby shower and arguing over who gets to be the God Mother. Although I'm sure Aubrey called dibs on that spot long ago."

Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah. That was one of the first things we agreed on once we became best friends. We we're gonna be each others Maid of Honors and the God Mother's of each others children."

"Surprised she didn't make you sign a contract." Beca teased.

"Oh she did." Chloe replied. "In sixth grade. She even had it lamented."

Beca snorted out a laugh and shook her head. "Wow, only Aubrey."

Chloe smiled. "She's definitely something. But you gotta love her."

Beca shrugged. "Ehhhh."

Chloe lightly slapped her arm. "Don't be mean. You know you love her."

Beca shrugged once again. "Okay so she did loosen up a lot after she graduated. But I'm still standing behind you when you break the news. I know it's been a while but she could easily relapse back into stress vomiting." Chloe playfully slapped her arm again and Beca swatted at her hand. "Hey hey, no hitting the driver. I got precious cargo here." She said gesturing to Chloe's stomach.

Chloe looked down and rested a hand against her stomach. There was a life growing in there. A life that she was responsible for. She was scared shitless. But now that the initial panic had wore off, she could admit she was kind of excited. Her mind immediately wondered to whether it would be a boy or a girl, baby names, what he or she would look like. The more she thought about it the more the smile on her face grew. She gently rubbed her stomach before looking up to see Beca smiling over at her as they stopped at a red light.

"I'm gonna have a baby." She whispered like this was the first time she realized it.

Beca's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah you are. And that baby is going to have the best mother in the world." She reached over and squeezed Chloe's hand. "You can do this Chlo. We're all going to be here for you."

Chloe nodded and gave her a watery smile. "Thank you."

The two just sat there smiling at each other until a car horn interrupted them. "We were having a moment here jackass!" Beca said jokingly as she stepped on the gas.

Chloe just shook her head with a laugh.

…...

"Beca Dr. Richmond said I _didn't_ need all of those." Chloe said as they entered their shared apartment.

"I know, but she also said that some could have side effects so I figured why not just get them all just in case. That way if you have to switch, we'll already have them." Beca replied carrying the small bag into the kitchen and setting in on the counter.

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly and held up her hands. "Okay, good point. Let's just hope none of those side effects happen. They didn't sound fun."

Beca gave her a look. "Yeah, hate to break it to you Chloe but you're going to be going through a lot of not fun things. I mean morning sickness, peeing all the time, mood swings, you're always going to be tir-"

"Okay I got it! Way to bring me down. Why not just add I'm going to get fat to the list." Chloe interrupted before her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. I'M GOING TO GET FAT!"

Beca's own eyes widened as she saw a Chloe Beale panic attack coming on. "No no no no no." She said as she frantically waned her hands. "No Chloe it's not getting fat. It's keeping your baby healthy. You're pregnant you have to eat double what you usually do so the baby can get the nutrients it needs." _And okay when did I become an expert on pregnancy?_ Beca thought to herself as she continued to reassure Chloe. "I promise you're going to be just as beautiful as you are now and as soon as that baby pops out that extra weight will fall right off."

Chloe tilted her head. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Beca blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, uh...I mean, yeah." She shrugged. "You're gorgeous Chlo."

She said it so casual like it was already something Chloe should know and the red head couldn't help the megawatt smile that broke out on her face. "Thanks Becs."

Beca shrugged again. "Sure. Now, which one of these do you want to try?" She asked holding up the many bottles of vitamins.

…...

The next day Chloe had called Aubrey and asked her to meet her at their favorite diner telling her she had some news. The blonde has sounded concerned but at Chloe's reassurance that she was okay she happily agreed.

So now Chloe sat in a booth in the back, Beca to her left occasionally rubbing her knee or her back while Chloe twisted her thumb ring. This seemed to be a system they had developed when Chloe was nervous.

They both heard the bell ding and looked up to see Aubrey walking in, a smile on her face. "Hey Chlo." She said when her best friend stood to hug her. "Beca." She said with a nod sounding surprised but not displeased to see the DJ.

Beca returned the nod with a smile. "Aubrey."

"Thanks for coming." Chloe said as she sat back down next to Beca.

Aubrey shrugged. "Of course I came. Now, what's up?" She asked as she sat down across from Beca and Chloe.

Chloe glanced nervously at Beca who gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at this but remained patient. Finally Chloe sighed. "Okay, I don't really know how to ease into this or whatever so I'm just going to say it okay?"

Aubrey nodded slowly. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Chloe locked eyes with her best friend. "I'm pregnant."

Aubrey blinked twice before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Chloe nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "Yeah. I'm pregnant." She repeated lower and she felt Beca's hand cover her knee.

Aubrey sat back in the booth a lock of shock and confusion on her face. "Wow." She ran a hand through her hair before sitting back up again. "Uh, okay. Who's the father? Have you told him yet?"

Chloe immediately looked down at the table. "I don't know who the father is." She mumbled ashamed.

"You don't know?!" Aubrey practically yelled.

Beca glared at her and Chloe flinched. "Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't take that right now."

Aubrey blinked again. "Mad at yo- Chloe sweetie I'm not mad at you." She said grabbing Chloe's hand. "Sorry I yelled but that was shock, not anger."

"Good thing Posen." Beca replied and Chloe smiled at her while Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Down Mitchell, I come in peace and nothing but loving support." She said with a smile before looking back at Chloe. "I mean that. Whatever you need I'm here for you. You're my best friend and I love you no matter what."

Chloe smiled squeezing Aubrey's hand. "Thanks Bree."

Aubrey smiled back. "No problem. Did you tell your parents yet?" She asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Uh no. I was kind of wanting to get some practice in with you and the Bellas."

Aubrey nodded. "That makes sense. Although I'm not sure it'll help all that much. You could tell the entire population of Georgia and you're still going to be nervous. It's your parents."

"Gee thanks Bree." Chloe replied sarcastically.

Aubrey looked apologetic. "Sorry not helping." After a few seconds of silence she glanced down at Chloe's stomach before shaking her head. "Wow, you're going to be a mom." She said in awe.

Chloe looked just as amazed as she did. "I know. It's crazy huh?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Maybe a little but you've always been a little crazy." She teased.

"Hey!" Chloe said feigning offense.

"I'm with Bree on this one. You _did_ barge into my shower to get me to join the Bellas." Beca added.

Chloe threw up her hands. "Oh my god will you Let. It. GO."

Beca and Aubrey laughed and pretty soon Chloe had to join in. She looked back and forth between her two best friends before grabbing Beca's hand and keeping her other in Aubrey's. "Seriously thanks you guys. I'm so lucky to have both of you."

Aubrey and Beca shared a smile before Beca spoke up. "I don't know Posen but I think we're pretty lucky too."

Aubrey nodded. "You know Mitchell for once I have to agree with you." She then pointed a finger at Beca. "But I get to be the God Mother."

Beca raised her hands. "Hey spots all yours. Besides wouldn't want to break the contract." She said with a smirk.

Aubrey glared at her then at the snickering Chloe. "I hate you both." She huffed.

Beca and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

 **Okay and there it is. I know it's starting off a little slow but I promise the plot line will pick up. I just have to get through Chloe telling everyone and I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. I've researched so much pregnancy stuff my dad is starting to look worried lol. Anyways thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon :)**


End file.
